danshi_joshi_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
DJP Pocket Morning
2013 ''[2013.10.12] Is there anything that makes you think, "I can still find some room for this!" even on a full stomach? '''Thea:' Ice cream. Valerie: Sushiiiiiiiiiii~ Michi: The best way to this girl's heart is chocolate. Not just any chocolate, but dark chocolate. (⌒▽⌒)☆ Ryan: '''Lasagna. Or anything with cheese for that matter, haha. '''Star: Tonight, we had a Walking Dead viewing party and my boyfriend's mom made this amazing cheese dip. I have no clue why its so amazing, but I love it!! Sayumin: Any type of ice cream, especially the "build your own" sundaes at the buffet-style restaurants. Yuzuriha: French fries. French fries for days. ''[2013.10.19] If you could join club activities, what club would you choose? '''Thea:' A Japanese club, if my school had one... or an archery club. Ryan: Drama, art or chorus! But seeing as I'm homeschooled, I have, well, no clubs, haha. Michi: I was in the Glee Club all throughout Highschool. I was in the drama club too. Yuzuriha: Well when I was in high school it was select choir, marching band, and drama. And those are the ones I would want to be in still. 2014 ''[2014.1.8] What's one thing you would like to do once in your life? '''Thea:' I would like to visit Iceland. Also meet RihoRiho. Ryan: In fantasy land, meet Fukuhime or Sayu, but in real life, pilot a plane for fun! Star: I would like to wear a kimono. They're so pretty, and I hope I get the chance to wear one. Sayuri: I would like to meet all of the H!P, especially my favorite (Miyabi, Maimi, Mizuki, Ayumi, Kana, Rina and Yuka), and also my loves (singers/actors males)! And of course living in Japan for a while. Foxtella: I'd like to finish a book. I mean I can't finish the books I've started. They all have around 270 pages but I can't continue. Would be great to finish at least one. Yuzuriha: '''Be with a girl. And that girl. Is Risako. '''Rika-chan: I would like to go at Hello! project Summer Concert and see Mount Fuji. Michi: I want to travel the world and write. Sayumin: I would buy a nice yacht and sail around the world, especially to every island in the Pacific. ''2014.1.9 Create your own idol group! Who from DJP and/or H!P would be in it, and what would it be called? '''Thea:' Hmmmm. I Would like a unit of Sayashi Riho, Kudou Haruka and Ishida Ayumi. No idea what it would be called, but they're my top three, so~ (Name courtesy of Arco: Mittsuboshi (three stars) Ryan: Megamigumi (Goddess Troupe), made up of Suzuki Airi, Natsuyaki Miyabi, yuzu, Thea, Kamei Eri, Takahashi Ai, Shiroi, Okai Chisato, Sugaya Risako, Kanazawa Tomoko, Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura & Miyamoto Karin. Basically all of my favorite singers. Yuzuriha: I would love a group of Kaori, Risako, and Sakura. My three favorites who can all sing amazingly well. The name...Pear Jewel Flower. DJP: Michi, Thea, myself, Star, Valerie, and Natsumi. But a name...no idea. Michi: With Me: My dream came true with Sorelle Rosa. Natsumi has a unique and adorable voice. She stands out in any line up. Sayuri has a beautiful voice that makes a beautiful compliment. I just want to come along for the ride. Sorry, you two. I feel just lucky to be able to sing with you. As much as I would love to sing with Yuzu too --- I would suck at complimenting her voice. My voice is high and pitchy. W/o Me: But if I were to produce a group in DJP. Valerie and Yuzu. I would produce a ballad song that will also showcase Valerie as a rapper and Yuzu sings beautiful ballads hands down. I love Ballad/Rap songs. If done well, it is something amazing. I have something in my head but I forgot the name of the song. How about the name '2 Value' (Val) (Yu). I think it is obvious where it came from. Thea and Kei would make a good combo. I'd call them 'They Say Hey.' From the A in Thea's name and Ei in Kei's name. I imagine them singing H!P's sexier songs. H!P Only: Masaki Sato and Kudo Haruka. I'd call them Double Trouble. Taken from Kudo's (Do) and Sato's (To). They did Robo Kiss before and they were so cute. I'd also love another unit for the two Kanons. Kanon H!P and DJP: Mizuki Fukumura, Sayumi Michishige, Momo-chii, Airi Suzuki (H!P Pink Team) and the DJP Pink team. I guess I'd call us Chéri. It is Darling in French but it also sounds like Cherry. So Cherry Blossoms/Sakura. Its color is pink. I'd also like a group with Yuzu and Karin. Karin's voice is high and Yuzu's deep voice would compliment it well. I'd call them Lily. From the Japanese name Yuri. (Yu) from Yuzu and (Ri) from Karin's name. Foxtella: In this group I know well only Sayuri, Natsumi, Kei & Thea... So, to be not subjective, I'd think about group with H!P members. It would be a group with great vocalists like Airi, Miyabi, Takahashi Ai, Meimi, Tomoko, Sakura & Fujimoto Miki ouo Yeah, they all are perfect *u* the name would be UtaHime or smth like this. H!P & DJP duet - Sayuri & Miyabi. DJP group - Natsumi, Thea, Yuzu, Kei and Rika. Dunno why, really, just my feeling. Star: H!P: Kumai Yurina, Ishida Ayumi, Sugaya Risako, Tamura Meimi, Suzuki Airi. I don't know how well Their voices would blend, but their some of my favorites. I would call them Okami because they are goddesses. DJP & H!P: Sugaya Risako and Yuzu. I don't know what they would be called, but I want to see them together. DJP: I don't really know everyone's voices that distinctly yet to put anyone together. So sorry. Rika-chan: DJP: An unit with me, Sayuri and Natsumi would be so cute *^* H!P: I would like a duet with Iikubo Haruna & Miyazaki Yuka or Takeuchi Akari & Uemura Akari ! H!P and DJP: Thea senpai & Sayashi Riho would be awesome ! ''2014.1.10 If you could study abroad in any country, where would you go? '''Thea:' I really don't know. But hopefully my studies will be over within three years. Ryan: テェアと一緒に　日本に留学したい。(English: I'd like to study with Thea, in Japan.) Star: That answer is so easy: Japan! I plan to study abroad there in college anyway. Sayuri: I would first in the U.S., and then in Japan to live a long time and train my Japanese (I do class, and I have to train some day, and I don't know much yet). Michi: As much as I love Japan, I'd live to study first in England and Paris. My first love is European Literature. After I'd like to return to Asia for Asian Literature and Cultural Communications. Culture and Literature are two of the things I love most in the world. My other love is singing but because of pitch and voice control problems I knew it was not something I could make a career out of. When I was younger though, I wanted to make a career out of it but my parents refused. After all, I spent 9 years taking voice lessons and still have a hard time controlling it. Sayumin: If I was a undergrad student again (and Japan was excluded from the list of choices because it will always be my number one choice), I would study abroad in the Pacific Islands, Southeast Asia, Korea, China, anywhere in Africa, South Africa, or Eastern Europe. I think I would study TEFL education, foreign languages, and/or linguistics. I don't know this is really study abroad or not. But! I am thinking of getting my masters in TEFL (for young learners and/or Japanese language at Tokyo University, Waseda, or a really good grad school in Japan.) However, that is wishful thinking... Foxtella: I really like my university, so can't think about studying in other country. Rika-chan: I would to go in Japan and have dancing & Singning lessons for enter in Idol entertainment ! this is a dream. Yuzuriha: Study abroad? Well I already studied abroad in Japan and it was the greatest experience of my life. BUT if I had to choose somewhere different either South Korea or Italy. ''2014.1.13 If you were a flower, what flower do you think you'd be? Please tell us the reason too. '''Thea:' If you were a flower, what flower do you think you'd be? Please tell us the reason too. Ryan: Sunflower, because I like enjoying sunshine and that's the whole purpose of a sunflower. Sayuri: Lily! Because my name means little white lily. And there is also a lily called sasayuri (ササユリ). Rika-chan: If I was a flower... a Gerbera ! I work in a florist shop as part-time ^^ I know a lot of flowers :3 Gerbera means beauty, innocence, purity and cheerfulness. Foxtella: Kalanchoe. Sorry, I don't know how I can write my reason in English xD I'm so confused. Michi: Most likely a carnation. It means 'Pride and Beauty.' I'm a proud person. Some people tend to mistake it for conceit, but actually I think I just know my abilities well. I know what I can and can't do and I accept it. I don't really believe I am better than anyone else. Yuzuriha: Flower...hm, I am not a very girly girl and don't really know flowers very well. But um. Something crazy? Chrysanthemums are my favorite flower but I don't know if I would BE one. Valerie: Rose. IDK why. I guess it's the romantic in me? Star: A white rose. Its my favorite flower, and ever since I was little I've said "Roses are white and innocent until an angel is slain. Then they are stained red with sin." What a creepy thing for a little girl to say! ''2014.1.15 You're able to see a fortune teller who's rumored to have accurate predictions. Well, what would you consult the fortune teller about? '''Thea: '''I would just like to have my palm(s) read. '''Ryan:' I guess I'd ask if I'll be able to find a good job working from home and raising a family. Michi: I'd ask if I was a boy in my previous life. Foxtella: I don't like anything related with fortune ,_, we know what we need to know and anything else is excess. Yuzuriha: I wouldn't want to know anything. I enjoy going with the flow. Star: (Answered, but response withheld due to personal reasons.) ''2014.1.16 If you could spend one day with someone from H!P as your friend/senpai/mentor, who would it be and what would you want to do with them? '''Valerie:' I would want to hang out with Sayu. We'd go get manicures, go shopping, and basically be huge girls. Maybe go to karaoke together in the end? Sayuri: I would want to hang out with Miyabi and Mizuki to do shopping! And Maimi to practice any sport (and I need to do sport, because I'm too lazy). And go home to Ayumi we watch some series or drama and sleep there! And of course after all, go all together at karaoke! Foxtella: I'd want to hang out with Airi and Sakura to do shopping and to eat SWEETS! Yay~ Rika-chan: I would want to do golf with Ikuta Erina. Also, I would like to go shopping with Iikubo Haruna, Wada Ayaka and Miyazaki Yuka. And go at Sayashi Riho's and Danbara Ruru's Hometown. Natsumi: I would go shopping with Risako and Nakky, go eat cake (I love cake) and go to karaoke! Michi: My first H!P idol had always been Aya Matsuura. I love how all around she is. She has the voice, charisma and moves. She can be cute, sexy and sincere. I'd want her to teach me everything that it takes to become an H!P soloist ...... And by the end of the day have a nice meal together as we talk about everything from career, life and performance techniques. Thea: Sayashi Riho. And I quite honestly would just be happy to talk with her all day (which means I would get to stare at her, allll dayyyy) Star: I would spend the day with Ishida Ayumi and Sayashi Riho and get help with dancing. My dancing is seriously horrible. Ryan: As much as I love Fukuhime, if I would hang out with someone (as a friend), totally Hagiwara Mai. She's a really down-to-earth and generally cool person all around, and I think we'd get along pretty well. Yuzuriha: I want to go get my nails and hair did, go shopping, out to eat, and karaoke with Risako. THIS IS MY DREAM DATE DAY OF FUN. ''2014.1.19 You see a distressed person crying in front of you... What do you do? '''Thea:' "What? I didn't see anything. I go about my business. What a weird question." This is how I react to this sort of thing. However, if it was a small child crying, I am not that cold. Ryan: It depends. If it's someone who seems to be truly distressed, like lost or in trouble, I'll ask them what's wrong and what I can do to help. If it's just your normal crying, like maybe after an argument or so, I probably won't say anything unless I know the person. Star: Panic in my head and flee the scene because I don't know what to do. I'm really bad at helping people, not to mention I'm afrain of strangers, so yeah. Foxtella: It doesn't regard me, if it's a stranger. Just because most people dislike interfering. If it's a child... Panic! Sayuri: One person I know, I'll try to help in various ways. But if it is a stranger (I'm sorry for that answer) I will not do anything. Michi: '''It really depends. I have a hard time saying no to women and children needing my help. Which is why I get taken advantage of a lot. It depends on the degree of need though. '''Yuzuriha: Those of you who know me know I would do my best to console them. My goal in life is just for everyone to be happy! I would ask them what is wrong, and maybe buy them a coffee/tea/milkshake or something nice. ''2014.1.25 When you look at the mirror in the morning, you suddenly go, "Eh~???" What happened? '''Thea:' I had a..... grey hair coming out of my forehead. ('bout a half of an inch long) Ryan: Nothing happened! I just realized how spectacularly handsome I was. :p Michi: Oppsies! Did I sleep naked again? Foxtella: I would be surprised only if I look not as a ghost (usually it's so) ;w; Star: I took a shower the night before and instead of my hair drying super curly like it usualy does it dried wavy and slightly straight in some places. (This actually happened the other day.) Rika-chan: My face is very white the morning !! Yuzuriha: Probably my bangs would be sticking straight up. Sayumin: Every morning with my hair. Ever since I cut it short a month ago, it's being acting weird. It sticks in wrong places (and etc) when I wake up in the morning. ''2014.1.28 What's one thing you can't leave home without? '''Thea:' My iPod. Michi: My Iphone. Star: My DS Lite with Pokemon Soul Silver and Pokemon Leaf Green in it. Rika-chan: My purse of course :3 Sayuri: My iPod and my iPhone Ryan: I don't have anything to leave home with. Foxtella: Nothing new. My iPad. But yeah, other letter in it. Sayumin: Chocolate. I always need to carry some sort of chocolate in case if I crave it, need some energy, or need it to help subdue my allergies. It sounds weird but chocolate seems be effective when I have allergy problems. Yuzuriha: Can't leave home without CHAPSTICK. Like seriously there have been days I forgot my chapstick and actually ran to the store between jobs to buy a new one because I was going INSANE. ''2014.1.29 What Type of Idol do you think you are? '''Thea:' No idea? Cool type, maybe. Michi: Voice-wise, I am easily the cute type. Or at least the Burriko type. But you have no idea how much I want to be the cool type. Natsumi: Cute-type! ^-^ It's only because of my voice! Sayuri: I would be kinda yankee/tsundere. At first I can be a little cold or cause fear in people, but then I demonstrate how I really am. Valerie: Oh mannnnn I don't even know! Maybe the mature type but I don't think I'm very sexy. Star: Well since people say I do cute things all the time, I guess I'm the cute type. I could also be kind of yankee though. I'm really cold when I first mean people and I do some things that are very un-girly. Ryan: The boyish type :p Rika-chan: Oh well... I think than I am sexy-angel type. Kinda Mizuki and Yuka mix haha. Sayumin: The geek/nerd-ish type. I am a little cute but I am such a nerd. I wish I could rock the glasses (to complete the geek/nerd-ish look) like Murata Megumi. But, I am not sexy like Megumi (but a bit cute). Yuzuriha: Type of idol? Um. Probably the loud obnoxious tomboy type. Is that a type? Foxtella: No idea. Other people say "cool" ''2014.1.30 Without being shy, please tell us something appealing about yourself that you've recently noticed. '''Thea:' ...... My hair? Michi: I can adapt to most situations pretty easily. I can smile and put on any personality the situation calls for. Sayuri: I'm more confident in myself, some years ago I tried to kill myself several times because everything went wrong. But now I'm getting a little more positive. Valerie: My legs are quite nice. Yuzuriha: I like to pride myself as a mentor and advice giver. I feel like I am someone people aren't afraid to approach when they need help or anything and that makes me happy. Star: Hmm. Well people say my ass is nice. Rika-chan: I think.... my cute face! Ryan: Nothing lol Thea: Your unwavering kindness. Your determination. 美しさ。 Sayumin: I think more confidence. Foxtella: Nothing ~ ''2014.2.1 Is there an outfit from any H!P group's song you'd like to try wearing? '''Thea:' 13 Colorful Character dress~ Michi: ROCK Erotic or any outfit from Juice=Juice in "Experiencing the First Time." Star: Epic List Time (only limited to singles and albums): Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa, Ren'ai Hunter, Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun dayo!, Only You, Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai, Kanashimi Twilight, 13 Colorful Character, Fantasy! Juuichi, Platinum 9 DISC, Aa, Yo ga Akeru, Ai no Dangan, Otakebi Boy WAO! , Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama, Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance, Jiriri Kiteru, Fighting Pose wa, Date ja nai!, 6th Otakebi Album, Bye Bye Bye!, Edo no Temari Uta II, 8 Queen of J-POP, 3rd ~LOVE Escalation~, Ee Ka!?, Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki., Please Miniskirt Postwoman!, Uchouten LOVE, Yumemiru Fifteen, ② Smile Sensation, Watashi ga iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne Ryan: '''The only thing I could wear is Yossie's Kanashimi Twilight outfit and the Mr. Moonlight ones. BUT LET'S SAY I WAS A GIRL. All the Fantasy Juuichi dresses, the Egao no Kimi outfits, the Morning Coffee outfits, Seishun Bus Guide (especially Risako's), Heroine ni Narou ka, Be Genki, Every C-ute outfit ever (especially EVERYDAY Zekkouchou), Yume Miru Fifteen, Suki yo Junjou Hankouki, and This is Unmei's outfits. OH, and Watashi ga and Samidare. '''Foxtella: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa, Uchouten LOVE, Zassou no Uta (Airi's), Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakky's) Sayuri: Morning Musume: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa, One Two Three, Maji Desu ka Ska!, Nanchatte Renai, Naichau Kamo, 13 Colorful Character and Fantasy! Juuichi Berryz Koubou: ROCK Erotic, Heroine ni Narou ka!, Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama and Maji Bomber!! C-ute: Kanashiki Amefuri, Kono Machi, Aitai Lonely Christmas, Dance de Bakoon!, Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~, 3rd ~LOVE Escalation~ and 8 Queen of J-POP S/mileage: Asu wa Date nanoni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai, Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!!, OO Ganbaranakutemo Enende!! , "Ii Yatsu" and Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita Juice=Juice: Ijiwaru Shinaide Dakishimete yo and Hajimete wo Keikenchuu Buono!: Hatsukoi Cider, DEEP MIND, Natsu Dakara!, Zassou no Uta, Bravo☆Bravo and Buono!2 Rika-chan: '''MM : Help me!!, BK : Otona na no yo!, C-ute : Treasure box concert, S/m : Ee ka?!, Ju=Ju : Romance no Tochuu. 2014.2.2 Please tell us what it would take for you to think, "If it had this, I'd be able to eat however many bowls of rice!" '''Thea: '''Rice. '''Star: Sugar! Whenever I first make rice I add sugar while it's still hot and the rice soaks it up and gets really sweet. 超おいし~ Michi: '''Curry! I had never been one to refuse spicy food. '''Foxtella: '''Curry or soy sauce ;w; '''Yuzuriha: 'I like umeshiso furikake. '''Sayumin: 'Chuukadon. It's so delicious! '''Rika-chan: '''Miso ramen !!! I ate 4 bowls last time haha. '''Ryan: '''Air! I only need my mouth to eat rice. I love it that much. 2014.2.7' What's the funniest thing which made you laugh recently? '''Thea:' Good Mythical Morning. Michi: 'Bantering with an older gentleman old enough to be my grandfather. '''Star: 'Jenna Marbles' Not My Arms Challenge 2014.2.9 What's the scariest thing to you? '''Thea: Insects. Star: Being in public or any place with a large number of people, especially strangers. I have that social anxiety thing. Ryan: '''Probably poisonous spiders. Also Australia since it has all of them. '''Yuzuriha: Infinity. I cannot believe in an afterlife because I would have panic attacks every day. Michi: Failure. I don't like failing and I make sure it doesn't happen often. Natsumi: Haunted houses, I have an extreme fear. Sayuri: I'm afraid of lizards, I cry just to see one, and I get paralyzed. It's a childhood trauma. Foxtella: I have acrophobia. AcroPHOBIA!!!! >_____< ''2014.2.24 How do you reply if someone calls you cute? '''Thea:' I immediately deny it, of course. Yuzuriha: I get all embarrassed and say "You're too sweet, but I'm really not" or something along those lines. Ryan: '''I hide while blushing furiously. '''Star: Well, you'd think with as much as people call me cute that this would be an easy answer, but its till hard to answer. I guess it's usually something along the lines of "What?! But I'm not cute at all!" in a quiet voice with my face turning all different shades of red. Foxtella: No, I'm not. But thank you, you are soooo sweet >w< Sayuri: '''I always hear that I'm cute because I have the face of a maximum of 15 years (I'm 17 and this year I do 18 years). If a friend, I always say "I know, I'm extremely cute!". But if an unknown person, I say "Thank you". '''Valerie: I always say thank you. I get cute/pretty a lot. Natsumi: '''I always hear this, I'm short and I have a cute voice, so I always say "Thank you." '''Rika-chan: awww thank you (I guess) Sayumin: Deny it and say someone else is cuter. ''2014.2.9 What's the scariest thing to you? '''Thea:' I immediately deny it, of course. Yuzuriha: I get all embarrassed and say "You're too sweet, but I'm really not" or something along those lines. Ryan: '''I hide while blushing furiously. '''Star: Well, you'd think with as much as people call me cute that this would be an easy answer, but its till hard to answer. I guess it's usually something along the lines of "What?! But I'm not cute at all!" in a quiet voice with my face turning all different shades of red. Foxtella: No, I'm not. But thank you, you are soooo sweet >w< Sayuri: '''I always hear that I'm cute because I have the face of a maximum of 15 years (I'm 17 and this year I do 18 years). If a friend, I always say "I know, I'm extremely cute!". But if an unknown person, I say "Thank you". '''Valerie: I always say thank you. I get cute/pretty a lot. Natsumi: '''I always hear this, I'm short and I have a cute voice, so I always say "Thank you." '''Rika-chan: awww thank you (I guess) Sayumin: Deny it and say someone else is cuter. ''2014.3.7 Please tell us about an episode where you thought, "So I guess I'm self-indulgent?" '''Ryan:' Whenever I eat an extra portion of something I like for dinner or dessert, I think this. It's happened more than once, and man, it's no wonder I blew up like a blimp ;A; Star: I think that whenever I eat a lot of the food I like...but I don't feel bad about it because there are no consequences for it since I have a high metabolism. Michi: When I shop for things I like online, such as books, CDs and accessories and not think about if I can afford it or not. Yuzuriha: When I bought about five video games right after Christmas even though I had just gotten two FOR Christmas. Rika-chan: '''I bought so many clothes though I already have alot. my poor pocket.... gomen ne. 2014.4.5 'Is there any "first time experience" you had recently? '''Thea:' Observing a high school class, and not being a student. God, were they always that insufferable? (Not directed at Star or any of our other High Schoolers, you all are perfect = 3=) Michi: '''I interviewed my first High class client for the magazine I am working for without any assistance today. She is the owner and chef of the restaurant we were covering and she is absolutely down-to-earth. '''Ryan: Err..... Well yesterday, I got to meet with perhaps the most fakest woman on Earth? XD We had booted our realtor since she was not only incompetent, but also a huge troublemaker, so we went to look at another house to buy yesterday with another /slightly/ possible realtor, and she was pretty scary. I mean, seriously, she had the most demented fake smile I've ever seen in my life, and I've watched hundreds of movies and lots of TV shows, and seen lots of weird people in my life. Star: I worked stage crew for our school musical. I found myself singing along to all the songs and people asking me why I wasn't in the play because I could sing. Yuzuriha: '''Um. I took Peachy to get spayed on Thursday and picked her up Friday. So I guess it was my first time being a nervous mother? OMG I was so worried about my baby girl. 2014.4.7 'What do you think your role is within Morning Musume DanshiJoshi Project? '''Thea:' The murderous nice leader? Star: I think my role is to be an encouraging and supportive kohai to all of my senpai since I'm the youngest. Michi: '''The Princess. '''Yuzuriha: '''Well, not because I think so, but apparently I am the ace. o_O '''Rika-chan: Thea's beloved kouhai! Natsumi: '''A cute person in the group! '''Sayuri: '''A fan of Miya! ♥ Maybe I would be shy of the group. (Actually I'm not sure.) '''Ryan: The.... Er...... Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..... Weird one? SOMEONE HELP ME OUT HERE ;A; Foxtella: '''Someone bit strange xD 2014.4.13 'Which Morning Musume member PAST or PRESENT would you be? '''Michi: '''Though Sayu had always been my favorite, I am aware that I have an image no way as cute as her. Maybe, Rika Ishikawa. I don't have the best voice in the project, but I try to make for it by trying to make myself distinctive. Plus, she was the Princess of Morning Musume before her graduation I think. '''Ryan: Due to my intense bias for her, I will say Kamei Eri. I frequently laugh at my own probably lame puns and I relish being a total goof and dork. XD Star: '''Masaki!! I'm so childish its not even funny. '''Thea: Oh shit. Fujimoto Miki. I think her personality would fit mine best. Valerie: Oh jeez, this is a good one. Maybe Miki? We both have that kind of yankee attitude. Rika-chan: Ishida Ayumi ! She is so beautiful and I envy her dance skill !!! Yuzuriha: I would have to say Kaori. (Not to brag) but I make a good leader and I am very motherly. Also, I space out a lot (I have been work over two hours and I think completed like 5 minutes of work oops). But I am dedicated. Also lately a few people have said I look like her? I did actually have straight black hair with the straight across bangs for a while but I was trying to be like Mana from Malice Mizer hahaha Foxtella: '''Kaori. No real reasons, I just feel this. (Though my fav members are Sakura, Masaki, Mari & Eri) 2014.4.18 'With who do you want to do a combi if you was a H!P Member? '''Rika-chan: '''I would like to be a combi with Nakajima Saki ! our name will be Nakky Makky sexy combi ! '''Thea: '''Do I even need to say it? (Translation: Takahashi Ai.) '''Star: '''Masaki! We could do energetic, cutsey songs together! She's also the closet member to my age. I'm only about a week older than her. (My birthday is April 28, 1999 and her's is May 7, 1999.) '''Ryan: Sayu. All. the. way. Sayu. Maybe both of us together could make some blend that makes us both sound way better than we are. LOL Foxtella: (Fukuda) Kanon! Michi: '''Sayumi. It might be hard though since we already have similar-sounding voices. If we do a duet of Lalala no Pipipi or Aishuu Romantic, it would probably be hard to figure out who is singing. '''Yuzuriha: Obviously Risako!!!!!!!! ''2014.4.23 'Who would you consider to be your rival or has the potential to be your rival in DJP? '''Michi: '''Without a doubt, Natsumi. I am probably one of her biggest fan but at the same time I would consider her my biggest rival. I love the fact that her voice can make me go ~HANYAAAAHHHArcobaleno97 (talk) because it is just so cute. If I were to start an idol group, I'd definitely want to have her in it. Potentially, I consider the Foxxy Lady a rival too. xD Because of her very pretty voice, good ear, great pronunciation and at times I think we have similar-sounding singing techniques. '''Valerie:' I don't really like to think of people as my 'rivals.' I very much believe that every person might have weaknesses on their own, but as a team they become strengths. If everyone sounded the same, it would be really boring to be in a big group. Ryan: Before, when JesAsser was in the group, I considered him my rival, because he was a better version of my voice and I was envious. XD Thea: Yuzu, I'm calling you out. :T Natsumi: '''My rivals are Sayuri and Michi. Sayuri is good in various types of music (the cutest music to the sexiest music). Michi is my rival because of her super cute and powerful voice. '''Yuzuriha: '''I pretty much agree with Val. I could in theory see a rival in everyone for different reasons. Michi's power, the quality of Thea's voice, Natsumi's adorableness, etc. But we all bring something to the group and it is hard for me to just pick one or two. For the purpose of answering the question I'll say Thea and Kei. '''Star: '''Vocally, I would consider Sayuri my rival because we have very similar soft tones in our voices, but she has a lot more control of her voice and is able to use her voice way better than I can. I have a lot of catching up to do! Also, for reasons that I don't really know, I would consider Rika to be a rival. Not in a bad way, but I just feel more competitive towards her in the fact that I want to catch up to her. '''Foxtella: '''Kei, cuz her voice (especially talking) sounds more Airi-like than mine xD She's adorable <3 '''Rika-chan: '''my generation-mates ^^/ '''Shiroi: '''I think I'd consider the male members my rivals because my singing voice can get quite deep so competing with the girls and their cute voices is out of the question lol 2014.5.12 'What's a Hello Pro song you'd like a boy (or a girl, as it may be) to sing for you? '''Rika-chan:' Morning Musume's "Only you!" I really love this song ! The lyrics can be sung from a guy's point of view. Thea: You stole my answer, Rikka :T Ryan: KoiING. Michi: Dearest by Aya Matsuura~ Sayuri: Toki wo koe sora wo koe by Morning Musume or Love you forever by Kikkawa Yuu Natsumi: Kimi ga ireba by Buono! and Zutto Suki de Ii desu ka by Matsuura Aya Foxtella: Buono!'s I need you :D Shiroi: KoiING. <3 Yuzuriha: ...Rock Erotic Mizuki: Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai by Berryz Kobo ''2014.7.15 ''At your solo birthday concert, what five songs (Solo or with someone else in the project) will you be singing? Michi: Nee~ by Aya Matsuura (Solo) Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ by Morning Musume (Solo) Aishuu Romantic by Mizuki F. and Sayumi M. (w/ ?) Ookii Hitomi by MM 6th Gen (w/ Star since I really loved the one she made of us.) Dearest by Aya Matsuura (Solo) Cheonsa: Watashi no Jidai - Morning Musume Rokkies (w/ Mizuki & Priyam because 4th gen duh) Kono Machi - ºC-ute (solo despite the fact I still can't do the speaking part except for "kono machi, daisuki dayo") LU LU LU - GAM (solo) Deep Mind - Buono! (solo) Cat's Eye - Cat's Eye 7 (everyone, but I'm doing the rap. u_u) Star: Sakura Chirari/ºC-ute (Exactly like my birthday solo but with Natsumi & Shiroi doing the backing parts backstage) Miss Love Tantei/W (Star & Natsumi) First Kiss/Aa! (Star, Natsumi, Shiroi) Kanashiki Heaven/C-ute (Star & Shiroi) Otome no Inori/Erina Mano (Solo) Foxtella: Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" (solo) Gatamekira (with Thea, yuzu and Kei) Rising Hope by LiSA (solo) (that was time H!P covered songs by other artists, sooo....) Binetsukara Mystery by Lily White (with Sayuri & Natsumi) Darlin' & Madonna (solo) Priyam: Kaze ni Fukarete (with the Cute Gundan) Hotaru Matsuri no Hi (Solo/or Natsumi) Aishuu Romantic (Michi) Itsumo to onnaji seifuku de (Thea/or Cute Gundan) Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo (Cheonsa AND Mizuki) Thea: Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You Ni (with Foxy) I WISH (Solo) Kanashiki Heaven (With Yuzu) Ai no Honoo / Namida Hitoshizuku (Solo A Capella) Shabondama (with Foxy and Yuzu) Ryan: Nanchatte Renai / MM (Solo, with Foxy and Sayumin helping out with the rap parts) Shoushitsuten -Vanishing Point- / Buono (with Sayumin and Mizuzu) Loving you too much / Berryz (Solo, with Kei and Rika on the rap) Akai Freesia / Melon Kinenbi (with yuzu, Yamyam and Cheonsa) Robokiss / W (with....... er. Someone. XD) Foxtella: Take Off Is Now! (with Thea & Kei) Aki Urara (Solo) SOME BOYS! TOUCH (solo) Futsuu no Shoujo A (with Mizuki) Shining Butterfly (with Thea, Kei & Mizuki) Yuzuriha: Sexy Boy ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ Solo Saa! Koibito ni Narou with Michi! Renai Sentai Shitsu Ranger with Thea and Foxy Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo Solo Rock Erotic Solo ''2014.7.31 ''Give yourself a reward! What would you buy? '''Michi: '''I love books and I actually buy books even if I am not rewarding myself. On a job well-done, I usually reward myself with an order of my favorite drink at my favorite place. Sakura Milk Tea from Tokyo Bubble Milk Tea ☆* o(≧▽≦)o *☆ It is pink and Kawaii! I also love the ambiance since it is really pink and kawaii. It is the perfect place to read manga, listen to my favorite Jpop or read whatever book I happen to be reading at the moment. '''Star: '''The Ayumi pack from the new concert. (Even though goods aren't even out yet) Its kind of an expensive reward, but if I've worked hard enough then it is ok. And it will last for as long as I want. '''Ryan: '''It's rare for us to ever go out and eat, but when we do, we go to the place that has the best Italian food around here (Jerlando's, which is sadly 40 minutes away ;w;)! So my reward would be having a calzone from there, since they're incredibly delicious~ '''Sayumin: '''Like I mentioned before, I really want to go to a tropical island. I would just buy myself a plane ticket to some island. I just want to go swimming, slowly relax, and enjoy whatever is on the island. '''Yuzuriha: '''I reward myself every week with a bottle of bubbly. But for something different, probably a video game. '''Priyam: '''I'm fine with a chocolate cone. :p '''Rika-chan: '''Lemonade bottle and some sexy pictures of my Oppa !